


Cradle of Our Own

by holysmotez



Series: Cradle of Gangbangs [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Black Lion being awesome, Blow Jobs, Bonding, Breeding, Cunnilingus, Fluff, Gangbang, Giving Birth, Happy Ending, Knotting, Love, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Not Beta Read, Omega Keith, Pheromones, Pregnancy, Scenting, Sequel, actual fluff in this chapter, alpha shiro, mild dubcon, the clones will be OK, wink wink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 18:42:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16645724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holysmotez/pseuds/holysmotez
Summary: The third and final chapter in the Series, "Cradle of Gangbangs."  Though it seems Keith is destined to become the broodmare for Zarkon's ultimate army, Shiro's efforts in the astral realm bear fruit.  Reunited, Keith and Shiro come to understand what it means to share their bodies, blood, and bond.





	Cradle of Our Own

**Author's Note:**

> This is seriously the last and final entry in this CRAZY au that actually turned into something kind of fun to see through. If you don't know what I am talking about, and if non-con/dub-con doesn't bother you, I encourage you to read through the previous two entires (Cradle of Champions, Cradle of Angels). This is the happy conclusion.

Shiro has done it. Knotted every cunt, seeded every womb. Somehow, even as a non-corporeal being living in the astral plane, his cock and balls feel as wrung out as a dish rag, but he hardly cares when he's reclined on a soft bed, surrounded by even softer skin of his pregnant omegas. With their sweet taste still on his tongue, affectionate hands smooth over his chest and thighs, and one Keith plants kisses on his softening cock. His erection finally began to flag after completing this breeding marathon, the once overwhelming scent of needy, fertile omegas gradually transforming into a comforting cloud of contentment. A small but persistent part of him preens at himself as an alpha as he looks upon his hundreds of Keiths, all happy, round, and full with his young. He was the alpha who pleased them. His cock twitches as the thought, and almost catapults him back into full arousal.

But Keith - the real Keith - was still out there, in the real world, womb filled to bursting with an impostor's seed. Being used as an incubator for Zarkon's new horde. While he sits back and enjoys warm, delicate touches, the only Keith he ever wanted was being forcibly bonded and bred away from him. The thought sets off a fury that sobers him instantly, and his needling conscience prompts him to move forward.

"What happens next?" Shiro asks.

The Keith kissing his cock pauses to answer. "What do you think?"

"I mean, besides the obvious."

"We will give birth. Soon. Then you will see."

"How soon?"

The answer comes as a piercing cry from one of the Keiths, and whether it's a sound of pain or elation he cannot distinguish. Another wail resounds, and suddenly, each Keith rolls over onto their backs, each keening with his own howl. The sea of eyes rolled back in pure bliss convinces Shiro that these are pleasurable sounds as the Keiths begin to bear down, ready to pop with their young.

Shiro can only gape in awe as what appear to be motes of pure starlight emerge from each Keith's core, white hot and pulsing. However, before those motes are free, the Lion rumbles in his mind, and he is once again back at the cloning facility, seeing through the Lion's eyes.

* * *

 

Keith slumps against the exam table, his distended belly hanging, his legs spread. Jaw slack and belly distended with come, his tongue lolls out with utter exhaustion. His lungs ache. He's so fucked out. Even with the aid of endless adrenaline in his veins and slick between his thighs, he's sore in places he never knew he could be.

Whether Shiro is inhuman or simply under the potent effects of Galran magic, he shows absolutely no sign of tiring. Keith hisses when Shiro's Galran hand digs into his scalp to keep him still as he delivers a fucking just as desperate and bruising as their first coupling. He humps frantically into him, pounding against his come-filled womb, with more come and sweat dripping freely from their joined bodies. The other clones continue to press in and rub their dicks up against wherever warm inch skin they can find.

Despite his aching body, their musk hits him like gasoline on a fire. In in his core, the fire of his heat still rages on, and he moans when Shiro's thrusts grow more urgent and erratic. Shiro's about to come. Oh, fuck, he's about to come. More knots, more semen, more pups in his belly.

"Shiro, I _need-_ " he gasps. "Come. _Please_ come."

Shiro snaps back, howling with one final slam against Keith. He yanks Keith's hair, his other hand pulling Keith’s hips flush with his knot. He doesn’t even wait for it to fully insert and inflate before he starts pumping load after load into Keith's pliant body.

Keith rolls his eyes back and moans, twisting until free enough to muffle himself with the cock of nearby clone, desperately needing the taste of Shiro's cock on his tongue to pair with the delicious warmth flooding into his belly.

"You're so beautiful," Shiro says, twitching and grunting when another burst of his come floods into Keith. He pets cool Galran fingers through his stinging scalp. "I love you so much. I can’t wait to see our pups."

Keith mumbles approval around the cock in his mouth. It pulses as he sucks, sliding his tongue over its veins and kissing his lips to the swell of the knot. He loves this taste more than anything. Tears stream over his sweat and come-caked cheeks. He loves him. He loves them all.

Suddenly, a roar thunders across the facility. He freezes, save to pop off of the cock ready to burst in his mouth. Tremors wrack the metal structure, and the gentle petting in his hair pauses.

"Was that...the Black Lion?" Shiro says. Keith winces when Shiro tries to look behind them, but cannot rotate far enough with his knot tying him to Keith.

Sure enough, the Lion's roar booms through the air again, and its heavy steps send more quakes through the platform. Then, Keith sees the massive beast, moving without its paladin as it steps onto a jut of rock just outside the platform.

It settles on its haunches, solemn as a monument. Its golden eyes glimmer. Violet tracks of light move across the seams of its wings, over its crown, through its jaws. For a moment they seem to be endless as hundreds of them make their paths through its black and white plating, but a moment later, they dwindle. They all slip and converge somewhere within the Lion's mouth.

Once they have all disappeared, the Lion throws its head back and lets loose another thunderous roar. Those on the platform stagger as the shockwave of its voice crashes over Keith and the surrounding clones like a swift tide.

The hundreds of clones lift their eyes when a flare of white light erupts from the Lion's jaws. The flare shoots up into the air like a firework, and explodes just like one, splintering into into myriad crystalline fragments. They fall like snow across the platform, where each crystal finds and lands upon each clone, anointing them in quintessence, and in an instant, each pair of their dark, lust-fogged eyes glimmer with the spark of life.

Keith jumps, startled when one of the clones addresses him.

"It's okay, Keith. We’re here to save you."

Keith swallows down the dryness in his throat. "Shiro?" he croaks out, reaching for the clone.

"He'll be here soon," the clone says, taking his outstretched hand.

"What is this?" the alpha at his back questions, trapped with his cock still plugged deep within Keith. The clone nods to his comrades, and they all fall upon him. He growls, flinching when dozens of powerful hands reach for him, pinning his human arm behind his back and pulling out his Galran one to pin against the exam table. "No! Stop! I order you!" he yells, jerking against the restraint.

Keith jostles, testing the tie when the grip of fear overrides his arousal. Mercifully, the cock has shrunk enough for him to slip free with a ensuing splash of come into the floor. He shuts his eyes at the sensation. A maelstrom of fear, relief, desire, and despair seizes him. He covers his eyes with an arm, and fights back a sob. He can't. He sounds pathetic as he sobs, gasping.

Until a clone gently takes him by the hand, and pulls him in close.

Large, strong arms wrap around him. Keith sighs, melting into the embrace. His nose picks up a shift in scent, of gentle pheromones that remind him of fresh rain. It soothes his aches and sore flesh like balm, and his insistent arousal cools, even as his painfully hard cock slides against the clone's hip, and slick still flows between him. He takes in another heady lungful, realizing that this must be the scent alphas release to reassure their mates. Each clone emits the same refreshing scent, collectively overpowering the piquant musk of the alpha subdued at the exam table, still flush and drooling in the throes of rut.

The alpha - Shiro - snorts and struggles like an enraged beast, and in this rutting state, even ten of himself has trouble holding him down. The metal of the exam bed crumples under the flex of his Galran fingers. Even the calming pheromones of an alpha can't prevent Keith's pulse from quickening when he hears the shrill whine of a energy saw.

Shiro hears it too. "Let me go!" he roars, with a little more panic than rage in his voice. His Galran arm twists and contorts with his hatred, sprouting evil spines across his forearm, and claws at his fingertips. His eyes flash with corruption, and deadly energy gathers in the palm of his grotesque, twisted limb. "I said, _let me go!_ "

Keith's breath catches on a warning, but the clones seem as quick and capable as the real Shiro. They see the danger and move out of harm's way, pulling up the limb up as a terrible beam shoots from Shiro's palm. A pair of clones crush the arm to their chests so that the energy saw can do its work. They hold the thrashing Shiro as still as they can when the saw slices its first inch into the gnarled metal. A blood-curdling scream tears from Shiro's throat.

Keith forgets how to breathe at the horrendous sound. His heart flips, and the bite at his neck throbs with every tortured wail he hears from his alpha.

"It'll stop once they remove the corruption," the clone tells him as he runs a gentle hand through Keith's hair, and strokes down his back.

But not even his touch, nor the calming scent of the clones can stop the panic mirrored within Keith. "You're hurting him," he says. Louder, "You're hurting him! Stop! Please stop!"

Shiro cries out again, the sound of it spearing him through his chest. Keith can't look. He can only shut his eyes as he, too, lets loose his own wail when the mating mark singes him in an echo of his mate's agony. The clone holds him closer when the laser flashes again, slicing through support struts and cabling. Pulverized rock rains down as the platform shudders and rocks with violence.

But then, with a pop and crack of shorn steel, Shiro's cries and protests cease altogether. At the same time, the pain of his mark disappears.

Keith chances a look, vision glassy with tears. The clones lift his unconscious alpha onto the exam bed, absent his right arm. Excised, it sits dark and lifeless on the ground.

"Shiro," he whispers, still agitated.

"He’s here," the clone says.

The clone unwraps him, letting go in order to join his brothers. Confused, Keith continues to observe as the clones close in around the exam table. The inner circle places their hands on his alpha, while the others place hands on each others' shoulders, forming a human web.

The clones bow their heads. Keith startles when the Lion rumbles. Its eyes glimmer. A wisp of light rises from the red jewel of its crown. Unlike the flare from earlier, it does not split nor divide-- it spirals down, landing onto Shiro's heart, its brilliant glow rippling out like a raindrop on a tranquil waters. The glow persists, scouring every impurity-- even the pigment from his hair.

When the glow fades, a horrible, silent minute passes where nothing at all seems to happen. Keith rushes forward, his aching body protesting with each step as he slips and ducks through the tangle of clones. He doesn't stop until he reaches Shiro's bedside, next to the void where his right arm used to be.

"Shiro," he whispers, leaning to plant a gentle kiss on his temple. Tired, he rests his forehead against his alpha's. "Come on. Come back to me."

He feels more than smells his own shift in scent. No longer the cloying aroma of heat, but a floral, warm, and pleasant one all his own. A bouquet that carries all his love, his devotion, his hope. The clones lift their gazes, their attention pulled to the the omega before them. He feels their adoration and reverence absorb through to his bones while another quiet beat passes.

Shiro gasps awake. Keith jumps back as Shiro lurches, sitting up to heave and cough. Then, he leans, falling to his right, and into Keith's embrace. His eyes droop, dull with exhaustion, but they share the same glimmer of life as his surrounding clones.

"Keith," he says. His brow quivers. "I missed you."

"Shiro," Keith sobs, pulling him in tight to his chest.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't stop this sooner." He looks down at Keith's wrecked body. "Please don't hate me."

"I could never hate you." Fresh tears spring from Keith's eyes. "It's okay. You're here now, and it's okay."

They bask in each others' warmth and scents. Comfort and invigoration mix into a divine brew, melding hearts and minds together.

Eventually, Keith asks: "What happened?"

"Long story." Shiro shifts, throwing his legs off the side of the exam table. He attempts to stand, testing his weight on shaky legs. Keith wedges himself underneath his right shoulder to assist him. Leaning against him, Shiro dons a somber expression. "After our battle against Zarkon, my physical form was gone. I’ve been existing in another realm since then.”

He looks over. “I died, Keith."

Somehow, Keith knew. He had known ever since he rushed into the Black Lion's cockpit, only to find it silent and empty.  Even with that admission, and the surreal experience of hearing the directly from Shiro’s lips, it doesn’t prevent the news from falling like a blow to his entire being. He falters, his own shaky legs threatening to give out. 

Yet here Shiro was.  Not as a phantom, but as solid flesh and bone, alive and breathing.

“Then... _how?_ ” Keith says, the only question that can hold his astonishment.

"The Black Lion preserved my essence. It brought me to the astral plane. That's where I've been." He shuts his eyes, pained. “I tried to warn you about the impostor. I tried, but I wasn’t strong enough.”

Keith pales. "You've known everything."

Shiro nods. "But then all of this happened. I knew there was nothing that would stop you from falling into Haggar’s trap. I couldn't just stand by anymore. The Lion, uh, seemed to agree." A deep blush colors his cheeks.

"That doesn't entirely explain what happened," Keith presses, looking out across the clones.

"Do you really want to know?"

Keith nods.

"They're, um. These are...they're a product of our, well-"

"Spit it out."

Shiro ducks his eyes, looking everywhere but at Keith. "They're our children. Kind of. Spirit babies? I don’t understand it fully, okay?"

Keith reels at the term ‘spirit babies’, turning to look out at all the clones. At all their bright, handsome features. Somehow, when he sees their eyes twinkling, the term doesn’t sound so strange to his ear.

Shiro goes on, "The Lion had me breed their spirits into existence. I think, maybe, the Lion may have borrowed a little from its link with your quintessence to um, help me out."

"What…? Really?"

"I know."

Keith gapes, awed when it hits him that the spark within each of these clones came from both him and Shiro. That these were _theirs._ Their _offspring._

Then, his awe gives way to a sudden stab of horror. He tenses.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Shiro asks.

"We can't abandon them here."

Tentatively, Shiro answers, "Okay, but Keith, there must be hundreds."

This was not an argument, and never would be. "So? If they're all _us_ , if they're our spirit children or whatever, then we have to get them out of here.”

“Hey, I’m not disagreeing. It's just a question of logistics.”

Keith grimaces.  “I don’t know, okay? But we have to take care of them. We have to keep them _safe._ "

Shiro blinks, marveling at the creature under his arm. Meanwhile, Keith continues, "Besides, if they are able to help us, then I can't think of anything that could be a worse nightmare for the Galra."

"I love you," Shiro blurts.

Keith flusters, his train of thought derailed by a blush invading his cheeks. He answers, "I love you, too, but you're right. There are too many to fit in the Black Lion. What can we do?"

Shiro gets a glint in his eye, a signal that fills Keith with confidence in knowing that a strategy is brewing. "I think I might have an idea. But first, to the Lion. We should get cleaned and dressed."

By accident, Keith lets loose a groan of protest. His core aches with a fresh flare of drug-induced heat. With his distress having faded, the agitation of it breaks to the surface of his thoughts once again. He hides his face in Shiro's shoulder to shield himself from the embarrassment, knowing his scent gives him away.

Shiro's breathing picks up, lusty at his show of submission. He licks his lips, swallowing hard. "And we'll see if there might be any emergency suppressants to help us focus our thoughts."

Under a curtain of dark bangs, Keith nods vigorously into his shoulder.

They collect all the pieces of their paladin armor scattered about the platform. However, they remain naked until they reach the Lion's rather serviceable medical bay. There, they locate only two doses of suppressants.

"Enough for at least two days, maybe three," Shiro says. "We'll take them as soon as we've rinsed ourselves, okay?"

Keith steps first into the emergency wash station, equipped with little more than a hose mounted on the wall, and a drain in a square of tiled flooring. He steps over the drain and places a hand on his distended belly. He presses down, gently testing for any serious injury. He groans, wincing when he feels come seep out of him. He glances over, seeing the bob of Shiro's throat, as well as the fresh, straining erection between his alpha's legs.

"Quickly," Shiro breathes, groping for the hose’s nozzle like a drowning man reaching for a life raft. He passes it for Keith to aim while Shiro helps him rinse, despite his efforts being mildly awkward with only one hand at his disposal. The bulge of Keith's stomach lessens with every squeeze of his belly and every pass of water across his entrance. All the while, he fights back a whimper when an odd mixture of sadness and relief creeps over him at the sight of their fluids disappearing down the drain.

"You deserved so, so much better than this," Shiro tells him, falling to one knee as he wipes at Keith's skin. "The exact opposite of this. I imagined our first time to be exclusive and special.” He dons a solemn smile when he says, “I didn't even want to knot you. I just wanted to make you feel as beautiful as I think you are."

The whimper finally escapes when Shiro accidentally glances a finger across his weeping entrance. He throbs when a voracious wave of heat strikes him like a thunderbolt.

"Sorry!" Shiro hisses. "I'm so sorry."

Keith snatches his free hand out, capturing Shiro's when he tries to withdraw it. He whispers, "Show me."

"What?"

Keith drops the nozzle, caring little that the water is still gushing. "Show me how you wanted it to be."

Mild panic etches across Shiro's face. He says, "I also pictured a soft nest on a garden world. Not a lukewarm shower in a cold medical bay," Shiro says with a chuff of mirthless laughter.

"Since when have our lives gone as planned?" Keith answers with his own huff.

Shiro can't argue, so he just sits with sad and pathetic look in his eye. The tepid stream of water beats against the tile.

"Touch me," Keith insists, pulling his hand back to his entrance. “Please. Now that I have you back, really have you back, I want you to.”

Shiro shakes his head. "Not now. You've been through enough already. We can talk about it once we make it out of here."

"I _need_ you to," Keith says, wanting neither exaggeration nor manipulation. "After everything, after knowing you were dead, I need to know how you'd do it. How the real Shiro would touch me."

"How can you even look at me?"

Shiro keeps his head down, his gaze seeming to be fixed on the steady stream of water swirling down the drain. There's a weight of despair behind that question that Keith isn't sure he can combat, but he attempts it anyway. For Shiro, there was nothing he wouldn’t attempt.

He replies, "Because you're here now. Really here. When you're with me, I can hardly look at anything else."

"That's because of the mating mark," Shiro replies, with no small dose of venom.

Keith feels it, a slight ache that signals Shiro's distress. "Maybe. But you were always in there, Shiro. You still had your heart, your memories. The Galra couldn’t take that away. I still loved you."

" _Keith._ "

"Haggar replaced your spirit with something false. Something cruel. But you came back from death. You saved me. It's what the real Shiro does. It's what you do."

Shiro hesitates, but his eyes light up. "Really?"

Keith nods. "So show me. Show me what the real Shiro would do for his omega."

He witnesses Shiro's last restraints crumble around him as he lets loose a groan that echoes across the bay. His lone hand smooths up Keith's thighs and over his backside. Gripping him, he pulls Keith forward and presses his face face into his center, nuzzling himself between Keith's thighs. Keith falls back against the wall, crying out when Shiro's hot tongue sweeps over him.

Shiro pull back just enough to say, "This is how I would have loved you. I should have been the one to give, not the one to take," he growls, diving back in.

Keith throws his head back, continuing to cry out as Shiro laps and laves with gusto, his hand slipping from his buttocks to stroke Keith's twitching cock back to full hardness. He draws his tongue through, up and down, swirling it through him. After some infinite minutes of bliss, Shiro switches, curling a firm finger into him while he swallows down Keith's cock.

It's so much. Ecstasy shorts out his self-control when he jerks his hips the instant he feels it hit the back of Shiro's throat. "Shiro, I'm gonna-"

Shiro hums, swirling his tongue over him on an upstroke. When he takes him all the way back down again, then once more with another firm curl of his finger, Keith comes with a sigh. He soaks Shiro's mouth, he soaks the hand buried between him. Shiro swallows what he can from his cock before moving to lap up the excess from his cunt.

Breathing heavy, Keith pets his fingers through Shiro's white mop of hair as his alpha tongues him clean.

"What was it like?" Keith asks.

"Huh?"

"Making our pups in the astral plane."

"Nothing like this. Nothing at all like the real thing. Even the Black Lion couldn't come close to being the real you."

"I'm pregnant.”

Keith blurts it, and Shiro pauses, drawing back to look up at him. Wiping his sticky lip with his equally sticky hand. "I know."

"It's yours," Keith tells him. He believes it with all of his heart.

Shiro's eyes fall for a split second, but its the tell that he doesn't quite believe him. "It's still my DNA technically. It came from this body, I guess."

"Shiro, our pup is yours," Keith insists.

Shiro still doesn't look convinced.

"Are they - the ones outside - not also mine then?" Keith poses to him.

Shiro freezes, brow furrowed at the question. "Of course they-" he stops when his shoulders slump. "I'm beginning to see your point."

Even though Shiro had just made him come, the throb of his heat resurges with another gush of slick. He turns around, placing his chest flush against the cool wall, where droplets have condensed on the metal. It feels wonderful on his flush skin, but he needs more. He needs his alpha. He spreads his knees in classic omegan presentation, leaving no room for misinterpretation. Nonetheless, he says, "Knot me."

"Keith," Shiro groans. "Keith, _please._ Let’s get cleaned up and administer the suppressants."

“I didn’t think your dirty talk would be this awful,” Keith teases.

“Mouthy omega,” Shiro tries to fire back, but the lusty waver in his voice belies his self-control.

"Knot me. Mark me properly again," Keith asks, baring his neck where a scar now begins to form. "Let's write this over."

Shiro’s breath hitches, staggering to his feet. Nonetheless, he says, "I don't think it's that simple.”

Keith stares him down from over his shoulder. "I do. You want me to feel beautiful? I'll feel beautiful so long as you know I'm yours, Shiro."

"Shit. Shit, Keith. _Shit_..." Shiro only seems capable of a string of swears interspersed with his name as he shuffles forward. He cages Keith, sliding his cock against his thigh as he nuzzles at Keith's exposed neck. The musk of a horny alpha rolls off of him, and Keith can’t imagine wanting to escape it. "I just came back from the dead and you're already trying to send me back to the grave," Shiro growls against him.

His heady scent sends jolts of desire through Keith, setting his skin aflame. "I might join you if you don't start fucking me."

"You have to be sore. Too sore."

"I'm not," Keith says. It was the truth. The bruised stitch in his core had all but disappeared, replaced with an altogether different ache when Shiro slides his cock through Keith's wetness. He's not sure if it's merely instinct and hormones coursing through him, but Shiro's continuous nuzzling against his neck and nape drives him insane. "I just want you, Shiro. Knot me. _Knot_ me."

"Okay, okay. Whatever you need." Shiro's hot breath puffs against his neck as the alpha lines himself up, cockhead catching on his rim. He pushes forward, his hand darting out to wrap around Keith's hip. Keith moans his approval as his fat cock forces his inner walls apart, intruding in on his most intimate of spaces. It's still so good. So, so good.

"Nothing," Shiro pants when he bottoms out, the initial swelling of his knot pressed tight against his rim. His voice trembles when he adds, "Nothing like the real thing." His hand dips to wrap around Keith's limp cock, working him in lazy strokes. Keith stutters out his name, still sensitive there. Shiro keeps nuzzling him, coating him in scent. "Feel good?" he asks, lips at the shell of his ear. He pulls out and slams back in.

Keith gasps. Beyond good. It encourages his cock to stiffen in Shiro's hand.

"Yes. I want this to feel good." Shiro pulls out, slams back in. He strokes him, rolling his thumb over the slit of his cockhead. "Because I'm not going to knot you until you come one more time."

Keith whines in a half-hearted protest, more complex language having failed him the moment Shiro entered him.

"I love you," Keith finally says, spilling out as one tortured word when Shiro pulls out, slams back in again. Spurred on by the utterance, Shiro picks up his pace. Keith gasps when he feels something splash over his back.

Tears.

"Are you-," Keith starts, but it dies on his tongue when a rough thrust sends him gasping Shiro's name again.

"Just-, oh _fuck._ ”

He's coming apart. They’re closer than ever, but they’re both coming apart. Keith's dick swells to full hardness, caught between humping into Shiro's warm hand and back onto the incredible fullness of his cock. He turns his head again to give Shiro a full view of his bond mark.

But suddenly, Shiro slows to a stop. Then, he withdraws completely.

Panicked, Keith starts, “What are you-!”

Despite the inconvenience of a missing hand, Shiro manages to spin him around. The alpha’s lips crash down upon his before he can get another word in edgewise. Sweet saliva mixes with the mild salt of tears, causing Keith to grind himself against Shiro’s thigh, his arousal still insistent after the abrupt stop of their coupling.

Shiro pauses the kiss only to seize him by his wrist, pulling him away from the wash station and away from the medical bay. He guides them to the Lion’s bunk, stopping in his urgency only to plant kisses after every few steps. He finds the bed and sits down, pulling Keith to straddle his thighs.

Shiro slides his hand up Keith’s back. The reverence in his eyes stops his heart.

“Like this,” Shiro whispers. Gently, he slips his hand into Keith’s locks, and pulls until his lips rest against the bump of skin under Shiro’s jaw.

The purity of Shiro’s scent wrenches him, and the unspoken message of what he wants him to do. It draws out his own swell of tears that fall freely onto Shiro’s collar bone.

“I don’t need to mark you again,” Shiro says. “If the pup is mine, then the mark is mine, right?”

Keith nods, sniffling as he places firm hands on his alpha’s shoulders.

“Then make me yours, Keith. If you’ll still have me.”

“Always,” Keith replies, nostrils still full of a scent he never wants to forget. He raises himself up just enough. Shiro aligns, and he sinks back down.

Shiro’s hips rise to meet him, massaging his knot against his rim. Keith groans, learning in that instant just how much better this depth and angle is compared to being mounted from behind. Shiro humps into him with slow, delicious strokes, running his tongue under Keith’s chin, over his collar, and down to suck in a nipple, and oh. Oh.

“You liked that, huh?” Shiro asks.

Keith huffs, “Better not stop, or I might have to slap that smirk off of you.”

Shiro chuckles, returning to his task at the other nipple, sucking it to hardness. Keith grips at his white locks, arousal streaking through his core.

“Keith,” Shiro whispers as a prayer against his chest when a hot gush of slick coats his thighs and balls. His thrusts quicken, growing firmer with the knot working its way inside of him. Keith meets him, thrust for thrust, lifting and falling, cock rubbing circles over Shiro’s abs. He cries out when Shiro pops off his nipple, only to take him in hand to stroke him off.

It doesn’t take long. He chokes on Shiro’s name when the first spurts of his orgasm erupt from his cock, and his cunt works to draw the knot in. Shiro slows, but only to work the swell against him. “Now. _Now_ , Keith,” he pleads, thready and broken, though Keith has barely the presence of mind to do anything until Shiro pulls his head down to his throat, and he gets a full, sharp whiff of his musk. On pure reflex, his lips part, his teeth bare, and he sinks them into the warm skin.

At the same time, Shiro’s knot breaches him.

He could come again just from feeling Shiro lurch under his deep bite, the alpha crying out as he empties shot after shot inside of him. His rippling climax punches through Keith as if it were his own. The mark at his neck warms and tingles until the last spurt of semen is wrung out. The pungent, coppery taste of blood and pheromones coats his mouth, and he pulls off to lick at the jagged teeth marks he leaves behind.

Shiro wraps his arms around him. He slows his licks when that divine brew of their combined scents floods his sinuses, and he starts to feel himself meld into Shiro’s embrace. Somehow, all the recent trauma, all the endless, brutal mating he was subjected to feels like a distant memory in that sublime moment.

“That’s better,” Shiro sighs.

“It’ll heal quick.”

“I mean being bonded, silly.”

Keith smiles.

They cradle each other while Shiro’s knot works its way down, reveling in each other, marveling at the long string of pure insanity that brought them to this moment.

“So what’s your plan?” Keith asks, the throes of his heat having abated just enough for him to think somewhat clearly.

“Well, most of the pods are still functional, right?”

“Probably.”

“So we have the clones go back into stasis temporarily. Then, we can have the Lion cut them loose from the rock, and we tow them out of orbit. We send a distress signal to the nearest coalition world, who hopefully can lend us a hand, maybe even take them in temporarily while we track down the rest of the paladins.”

Keith tenses, dread biting through his afterglow. “The paladins!”

“They’re alive,” Shiro reassures him. “But they barely escaped Lotor. We’ll find them, and we’ll stop him, Keith.”

Keith gulps, worry still nagging at him. He shifts in Shiro’s lap, and the knot in him slips free.

“Come on,” Shiro says, helping him to his feet. “Suppressants. Now.”

They get to the medbay toute suite, and Keith injects himself first with the suppressants while Shiro hoses off. The effects are immediate, feeling the shock to his system as if he had just injected pure ice water into his veins. He gasps, loud.

"Everything okay?" Shiro checks.

"Yeah, just...cold."

"Come on over here and wash off.”

As he runs the hose over himself, he observes with a wry smile when Shiro injects himself and does the exact same thing.

They suit back up. Even though he wears the black, Shiro nonetheless gestures to the only seat in the Black Lion’s cockpit.

“The Lion’s all yours,” he says.

Keith takes the chair. However, as he grips the control sticks, he says, “No, Shiro. It’s ours.”

**Author's Note:**

> this got weird, didn't it
> 
> (Thank you all for the feedback and encouragement throughout this fucked up series! Hope you enjoyed it, you beautiful, filthy readers)


End file.
